


Сквозь снег

by decLay, fandom_Kings_2017



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017
Summary: Снег не то, чем кажется.





	Сквозь снег

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Сквозь снег  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 8101 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.gif), [Мишель Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/wNNODaq.gif), [Дэвид Шепард](http://i.imgur.com/MsL8zKE.gif), ОМП, [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.gif)/ОМП  
>  **Категория:** джен, преслэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, юмор, ангст, романс, AU  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Снег не то, чем кажется.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Мистика  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2017 - "Сквозь снег"

Морозы стояли вторую неделю. И вторую неделю то тут, то там то и дело лопались трубы. То тут, то там то и дело отключали горячую воду и недавно проведенное отопление. Наверное, если бы не морозы, через площадь перед дворцом было бы невозможно пройти из-за недовольных. Но морозы…

Из-за морозов же, почти стабильно, то и дело отключали свет. Что-то там коротило в проводке, не рассчитанной на такие перепады температур. И теперь по всему дворцу, да что там — по всему городу плыл въедливый запах бензина от почти без перебоя работающих генераторов.

Зима наступила неожиданно. Просто однажды поутру люди проснулись и увидели это— бескрайнее, белоснежное, толстое, холодное покрывало, устлавшее всё: дома, землю, дороги, машины, людей и животных, оказавшихся на улице в ту ночь. Тела. Тысячи тел, своих и врагов, на неспокойной границе с Гефом, оказались погребенными под снегом. Поначалу их пытались откапывать, но белая крупа все сыпалась и сыпалась, не переставая, и в итоге люди оставили снегу позаботиться о мёртвых, а сами занялись проблемой поважнее— выживанием. Зима и положила конец войне с Гефом.

Джек начала зимы не видел. Всю эту суматоху он благополучно пролежал в больнице, не приходя в сознание почти три месяца. И ужасно жалел, что очнулся. Это было наказание, не иначе. Едва он сполз с кровати, как пришлось принимать бразды правления из рук Розы.  
— Может, разделишь обязанности?— искренне предложил ей Джек.  
Но Роза, щурясь на него воспаленными глазами, процедила:  
— Ты хотел быть королём, так правь теперь.

Что ж, гордости Джеку тоже хватало. Приняв вызов, он в тон ей процедил:  
— Благодарю за старание, не смею более задерживать, — и, не мешкая, обрубил последнюю веревочку, на которой держалась их семья.  
— Её величество, королева Роза, отрекается от престола в пользу ее высочества Мишель Бенджамин, — обратился Джек к крутившимуся поблизости советнику. — Церемония отречения назначена на завтра.

Роза скривилась ещё больше, но не сказала ни слова против. Возразил, как ни странно, советник:  
— Сэр, — сказал он. — Это вряд ли возможно. Её высочество не отходит от постели своего супруга. Она ясно дала понять, что это для неё — приоритетная задача.

Джек, чувствуя подступающую мигрень, невольно позавидовал сестре, с той лишь разницей, что не сползать с постели он предпочел бы сам, и со своей, а не с больничной. Но вслух с раздражением сказал:  
— Значит, церемония отречения королевы Розы от трона в пользу Мишель и временная передача прав и обязанностей регента — мне.  
— Сэр, так точно, сэр. Хорошо, сэр, — затараторил советник оживленно.

Джек, больше его не слушая, отвернулся и зашаркал обратно в палату, тяжело опираясь на трость.

Собственно, в тот день он ещё не знал толком, что произошло в стране. Но уже точно решил для себя, что правление — это вовсе не то, чем ему хотелось бы заниматься. Что ж, у жизни было своеобразное чувство юмора.

Пока он разобрался что да как, пока приноровился к новому ритму, пока нашёл среди министров и советников адекватных людей, незаметно пролетели два года. И все эти два года снег продолжал укутывать Гильбоа. Одной из первоочередных задач стал вопрос об уборке улиц от снега. Люди валом болели простудными, вирусными и всяческими воспалениями. Гелвуйцы, непривычные к морозам и холодам, то и дело получали обморожения и переохлаждения. Больницы были забиты под завязку, а скорые и врачи не могли добраться до пострадавших из-за завалов снега на дорогах. Дорожники ликовали, Джек материл всех без разбору.

Учиться управлять страной пришлось на коленке и без доброго совета за плечом.

Мишель действительно не отходила от постели супруга — Дэвида Шепарда. И за это Джек его снова ненавидел: что стоило этому засранцу очнуться и принять эти чертовы обязанности короля, к которым тот так рвался?

Сайласа же Джек про себя и вовсе поносил последними словами. Как не вовремя умер старый дурак. Не вовремя и одновременно глупо, и как герой — кинулся закрыть собой Джека, когда начался обстрел высоты, которую они успели занять. Джек до сих пор видел, как отец встает перед ним, в пафосном экстазе раскинув руки, прямо навстречу жалящему свинцу. На мгновение Джеку даже подумалось, что вот сейчас и проявятся эти мифические божья воля и расположение и ни одна пуля не заденет короля. Но то ли Бог был в тот день к Сайласу не расположен, то ли у него были свои дела, но получилось как получилось. Сайлас рухнул, изрешеченный, прямо на Джека, несколькими минутами ранее словившего свои десять грамм от гефского снайпера. Какое-то время Джек, обездвиженный, ещё чувствовал, как остывает кровь отца, стекающая ему под спину, а потом сознание милосердно покинуло его, чтобы вернуться только в больнице. Не иначе чтобы порадовать Розу. Ведь это явно от большой радости Роза после памятного разговора в коридоре больницы скрылась в своих покоях и более в диалог с сыном, который ныне её высочайшей волей выполнял обязанности регента, не вступала. Наверное, не находила слов от счастья.

Джек её общества не искал также. Говоря откровенно, к концу года он забыл про неё. Он бы забыл и про Мишель, но сводки с отчетами об изменениях (точнее, их отсутствии) в состоянии здоровья Дэвида Шепарда ему каждое утро исправно подавали вместе с завтраком. И Джек уже всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы отменить у себя утреннюю трапезу и начинать день сразу с ланча.

Да, еда, точнее пища — это был третий кит, который норовил выброситься на берег. С пропитанием было напряженно. Стоило на Гильбоа опуститься зиме, как сразу стало отчётливо видно ее шаткое экономическое положение в мире. Сразу бросилось в глаза, что не было в Гильбоа промышленности, которая могла бы заинтересовать соседние страны. Или хотя бы полезных ископаемых. Со всех сторон от добрых соседей летели предложения продуктовой и медикаментозной помощи, которые принимать иначе как издевательства было невозможно. «Вот вам бананы, очень полезны и питательны. Кушайте! А взамен, не сочтите за труд…». Джек до поры отказывал всем, но рано или поздно уставший от снега, холода и недоедания народ все равно заропщет, и тогда просто не будет другого выхода. Но пока что Джек пытался тянуть до последнего. Единственной страной, помощь от которой Гильбоа принимала без вставания в позу, как ни странно, был Геф. Геф, в силу своей огромной площади, под снежную аномалию угодил не полностью, но практически наполовину. И чёрт бы их разобрал, чем они там руководствовались, но, ничего официально не предлагая и ни о чем не договариваясь, Геф высылал вездеходы, доверху груженые провиантом, которые исправно два раза в месяц пересекали границу у Порта Процветания и Новой Надежды и раздавали людям еду, после чего разворачивались и уезжали обратно. Джек старательно делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Но не афишируя, по-тихому, всегда посылал отряд, чтобы проследили — продукты доходят до людей, а не оседают в карманах охочих до лёгкой наживы. Попутно было затеяно строительство теплиц, давались ссуды для приобретения небольших шхун и тралов желающим заняться рыбным промыслом. Джек всеми силами пытался сохранить независимость своей маленькой страны.

Изменилось многое не только в ландшафте и общем укладе жизни. Большие подвижки произошли и среди министров и придворных. Многие сбежали из страны, как крысы с тонущего корабля. И здесь уже Джек витиевато материл Розу, которая не додумалась перекрыть границы, так что измученная дурной погодой знать прихватила с собой в знак утешения изрядный кус и без того довольно тощей казны.

Ко всему прочему всплыло и кое-что из таинственных дел Сайласа. Но единственное из этих тайных дел, которому Джек вынужденно уделил внимание, имело ребёнка и вело довольно скромный образ жизни. К её чести, Хелен Пардис вовсе не поспешила во дворец, как только страну облетела трагическая весть о погибшем короле. Она продолжила свою тихую и простую жизнь, ничем не выдавая себя. Джек наткнулся на её имя в телефонных распечатках отца и с трудом вытряс из скорбящей Томасины пояснение, кто это. Так он узнал, что у него есть брат. Новость никакого особенного впечатления на него не произвела, в отличие от Мишель, которой он рассказал об этом при случае. Сестра выглядела очень впечатленной и очень обиженной.

Обиду Мишель Джек, занятый проблемами страны по самые уши, понял не сразу. Но едва выпал момент подумать об этом, как очевидное ему сразу бросилось в глаза: Мишель была папиной дочкой, она никогда не сталкивалась с его равнодушием к себе. Ей никогда не предпочитали другого. И вдруг оказывается — у отца очень даже и есть этот другой. Неудивительно, что её это задело. Хотя то, что Мишель оказалась настолько ревнивой, Джека все же удивило. После этого он отправил Томасину стеречь любовницу отца и их греховный приплод. И ужасно веселился по этому поводу, попутно радуясь, что получилось так удачно сплавить отцовского цербера.

К концу второго года Джек уже начал сомневаться, что лето когда-то вообще было. Он таскался по дворцу, закутанный до самого носа в тёплый кардиган и шаль, наплевав на костюмы, и все равно отчаянно мерз. На совещаниях он куда чаще думал о горячей ванне, чем о том, что ему бубнили старые министры. Джеку хотелось забить на все, зарыться в одеяло, пристроив на подушках постоянно ноющую после неудачного падения ногу, и как следует выспаться и отогреться. Может, тогда бы на утро наконец перестало ломить спину…

Сейчас Джек, стараясь не уснуть, рассеянно слушал, что излагал нудным дребезжащим голосом министр, ответственный за сельское хозяйство. Джеку было почти стыдно, старик говорил правильные вещи и предлагал какие-то решения, но вникнуть в суть у Джека не получалось. Наконец он нашёл компромисс:  
— Это все нужно обдумать ещё раз. Оставьте ваши выкладки по этому вопросу, я перечитаю позже.  
— Но там не все, — запротестовал министр.  
— Именно поэтому мы и обговорим после все ещё раз, — заверил его Джек и сообщил остальным: — На сегодня закончили.

Заскрипели стулья, министры загалдели, топая к выходу, и вскоре в зале, где проходило совещание, стало тихо. Джек откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза, почти моментально погрузившись в дрему, чтобы подскочить через пару минут от вопроса:  
— Не думаете подыскать себе помощника?

Джек разлепил один глаз и уставился на говорившего. Седовласый министр экономики смотрел на него благожелательно и как будто с сочувствием. Вот последнего Джеку точно не требовалось. Грубее, чем нужно, он хрипло спросил:  
— Что, у вас есть кто-то на примете?

Министр, однако, не обиделся. Он, улыбаясь, покачал головой и пояснил:  
— Подберите сами. Кого-то с навыками управленца. Сейчас очень много перспективной молодёжи. Взять хотя бы государственный университет…  
— Ваш сын там учится? — решил не растягивать вводную часть Джек, уже жалея, что дал слабину и задержался за столом.

Министр хрипловато рассмеялся:  
— Нет, мой балбес уже давно отучился. И, к сожалению, пошёл вовсе не по моим стопам.

Сам не зная зачем, Джек спросил:  
— А чем он занимается?  
— Служит, — охотно ответил министр. — Как раз на границе.  
— Ну, доверенное лицо в службе безопасности мне бы тоже не помешало, — сказал Джек, тут же про себя подумав: «Какого черта я несу?»

Министр, однако, развеселился ещё больше:  
— Ну, это вряд ли у вас получится— переманить моего шалопая во дворец.

Джек немедленно почувствовал зависть и расположение к неизвестному шалопаю.  
— Хотя, — меж тем продолжил министр, — возможно, именно у вас бы и вышло. — Он задумчиво сощурился, глядя на Джека.

Джек, уловив в словах скрытый намёк, приосанился:  
— Полагаете? — Но тут же вспомнил про трость и иссеченное шрамами лицо и помрачнел.  
— Значит, думаете, университет может предложить подходящую кандидатуру? — вернул он разговор к началу.  
— Да, вполне, — легко отозвался министр, все ещё думая о своём. — Но, к слову говоря, вопрос о безопасности также имеет место быть. Вы уволили Томасину, но взамен никого так на её место не поставили. Добраться до вас теперь не представляет особой сложности.  
— У меня есть телохранители, — раздраженно отрезал Джек.

Ещё только об этом он голову не ломал. Если найдётся такой дурень, который решит убрать регента — вперёд. Ему же лучше, не нужно будет возиться со всем этим дерьмом.  
— А знаете что? На следующей неделе — семнадцатое августа.  
— В самом деле? — удивился Джек. — Как летит время, а с этим снегом все дни похожи один на другой.  
— Да, — согласился министр. — Но я не об этом. Семнадцатое августа, наш государственный праздник — День становления королевства Гильбоа.  
— Предлагаете устроить парад? — с сомнением спросил Джек, выразительно косясь на окно.

Но министр его удивил:  
— Приглашаю вас присоединиться к праздничному обеду в тесном кругу моей семьи. Обещаю: все будет максимально неформально. Никакого официоза. Вы окажете нам большую честь.  
— О… — Джек про праздник предсказуемо забыл, что было неудивительно, во дворце ничто на него даже не намекало.

Подумав, он согласился. В конце концов, почему бы не сменить обстановку, хотя бы на один день. К тому же во дворце явно останутся только слуги, которым выпало дежурить в выходной. Рассчитывать на компанию Мишель было глупо, а пытаться развеяться на стороне, в клубе — ещё глупее. И статус не тот, и настроение не то. Больше всего Джек хотел продремать весь день у камина, потягивая вино. Так что почему бы не попробовать подремать в гостях? Наверняка там тоже есть камин, а сбежать, если все пойдет не по сценарию, он всегда успеет. Из погранотряда он или где, в конце концов? Главное— не забыть посмотреть имя министра. Иначе будет некрасиво.

До следующей недели Джек не просто забыл узнать имя министра, но и вовсе забыл, что приглашён в гости. И, скорее всего, никуда бы так и не поехал, если бы прямо перед выходным ему не напомнили:  
— Сэр, ждём вас завтра к обеду.

И Джек сначала машинально кивнул, а уже позже сообразил, о чем речь. Поэтому, едва министры разошлись, Джек сразу поинтересовался у секретаря, как зовут министра по экономике. Узнавать же имена прочих членов семьи он не стал, сочтя, что их ему и так представят.

Вечером он предупредил телохранителей о грядущем выезде и на этом счел свои приготовления к гостям завершенными.

Министра, к слову, звали Эдмунд Голд. Вполне себе подходяще для экономиста.

На следующий день Джек успел пожалеть, что согласился. Министр жил за городом. И, чтобы добраться до него вовремя сквозь бесконечные снежные завалы, пришлось подняться ни свет ни заря. И это в выходной день. К особняку Голдов Джек приехал уже порядком раздражённым, и сияющий вид министра, вышедшего навстречу, настроения не улучшил.  
— Как добрались? — учтиво поинтересовался министр у Джека.

Джек, поплотнее запахнув пальто, вредничая ответил:  
— Плохо. Долго и нудно. Спину свело. Вам стоит перебраться в город.  
— Ничего, ничего. — Министр, приговаривая, подхватил Джека под руку и утянул его в дом.

А уже в доме, помогая Джеку стряхнуть успевший насыпаться на пальто снег и снять его, пояснил:  
— Я и живу в городе. Но на праздники и выходные всегда возвращаюсь сюда. Здесь совсем другая атмосфера.

Пройдя в гостиную, Джек вытерпел короткую процедуру знакомства, не запоминая ни лиц, ни имён, и сбежал в библиотеку к камину.  
— Обед скоро подадут. Мы вас ждали на час позже, — извиняясь развел руками министр. — Вы так быстро добрались.

Джек, с удобством устроившийся в кресле и вернувший себе хорошее настроение, благосклонно отмахнулся от него.  
— Ничего страшного. Поесть я могу и во дворце, а мне обещали неформальную обстановку.

Министр улыбаясь покивал и запоздало предложил:  
— Конечно, располагайтесь. Подать вам глинтвейн?

Идея с глинтвейном Джеку тоже понравилась, и следующие полчаса он провёл, подремывая у камина и потягивая подогретое вино со специями.

Из очередного сна его выдернуло ощущение чужого присутствия. Он подтянул на плечи сползший плед и высунул нос из кожаного монстра, считавшегося здесь креслом. В комнате, чуть наискось от камина, так, что на лицо падали глубокие резкие тени, стоял мужчина. Заметив, что Джек проснулся, он с насмешкой произнёс:  
— Охрана у тебя ни к черту. Один глухой, второй безглазый, а третий и вовсе идиот.

Джек прищурился:  
— А ты, стало быть, тот самый балбес старины Голда?  
— Балбес? — с недоумением спросил мужчина, и напыщенно представился:  
— Маркус Голд, капитан-майор третьего ранга, командующий сухопутными…  
— Ооо, — с страданием в голосе протянул Джек, обрывая перечень. — Просто лучше напиши все.

Капитан-майор выглядел озадаченным.  
— Это многое объясняет, — наконец сказал он и сделал паузу, но, не дождавшись вопроса, продолжил сам: — Человек, занимающий подобный пост и ответственно относящийся к своим обязанностям, внимательнее бы отнесся к вопросу собственной безопасности.  
— Да чтоб тебя! — в сердцах выругался Джек. — Что ты за зануда? Занимайся своим делом! Со своей охраной я сам как-нибудь разберусь.  
— Твою охрану надо всю списать, — тоном, не допускающим возражений, сказал капитан. — Они даже не подумали меня обыскать, — предупреждая возмущение Джека, пояснил он. — А я, между прочим, вооружен! А этот, который у двери топчется? Он ведь правда глухой!  
— Стю — хороший телохранитель. Он просто контужен, — сквозь зубы процедил Джек. — Хочешь убить, так вперёд.  
Они с капитаном недобро уставились друг на друга. Настроение у Джека совсем полетело, и, оборвав гляделки, он затрепыхался в огромном кресле, нашёл свою трость и неловко поднялся.  
— Всего доброго, — бросил он через плечо и захромал к выходу из библиотеки.  
В коридоре он привлек внимание телохранителя и предельно чётко произнёс:  
— Подавай машину, едем домой.

Стюарт, оглохший на левое ухо и действительно больше читающий по губам, кивнул, но отойти не успел. Рядом нарисовался Эдмунд Голд. Он вцепился телохранителю в рукав, удерживая того на месте, что смотрелось довольно комично, учитывая разницу в габаритах. И глядя на Джека, запричитал:  
— Как, уже уезжаете? А обед? Только стол накрыли! Моя Маргарет чудесно готовит форель, вы просто обязаны попробовать! И запеканка, и еще будет десерт! И потом, начинается метель, куда ехать в такую погоду? — Он наконец отцепился от телохранителя и взял под руку Джека. — Оставайтесь на ночь, Джек. Куда вы спешите?

Уговаривая, он утянул Джека в столовую, где, сдавшись под напором благоухающих блюд и жалобного подвывания желудка, Джек устроился за столом, махнув следовавшему по пятам телохранителю, дескать, отбой.

Не особо утруждая себя этикетом, он потянулся к рыбе. В этот момент на стул рядом опустился капитан-майор.  
— Мои извинения, — буркнул он.

Джек, поглощенный сложным выбором — хвост или спинка, — не обратил на него внимания. Капитан назойливо повторил ещё раз:  
— Приношу свои извинения.  
— Да-да, — отмахнулся от него Джек.

Севшая напротив миссис Голд засуетилась:  
— Давайте, я вам положу? — и строго зашипела на сына: «Марк, веди себя прилично».

Тот возмущенно откликнулся: «Маам!»

Джека ужасно тянуло передразнить зануду, но рыба пахла так аппетитно, что он решил: лучшей тактикой будет игнорирование. Он весь обед добросовестно орудовал вилкой, благосклонно внимая старому министру, рассказывающему случаи из жизни. И все ждал, когда уже озвучат причину, по которой его позвали в гости. Но время шло, обед закончился, а никаких таинственных причин так и не обнаружилось, и Джек расслабился. Хозяйка предложила ему отдохнуть в гостевой спальне, а министр, в качестве альтернативы такому активному отдыху, — партию в бильярд. Джек изъявил желание ещё посидеть в библиотеке и, направившись уже знакомым маршрутом к полюбившемуся креслу, был перехвачен настырным капитаном у самого камина.  
— Не желаете прогуляться? — чинно спросил капитан.  
— Нет, — невежливо отозвался Джек и попытался того обогнуть.

Капитан загородил дорогу основательнее:  
— Я настаиваю, — с нажимом произнёс он.

Джек наконец сообразил, что к чему. Он оставил попытки обойти назойливого зануду и разрешил:  
— Ладно, проси.

Капитан-майор совсем не солидно вытаращился на него. Через пару минут бессмысленного мигания, когда Джек уже успел заскучать, он озадаченно спросил:  
— О чем просить?

Джек начал раздражаться:  
— Ну, я откуда знаю, чего ты хочешь? Повышения, прибавки, перевод? Может, есть другие варианты?

Капитан ещё помигал:  
— Ты решил, я к тебе лезу, чтобы выбить перевод во дворец? — уточнил он.  
— Да мне, честно говоря, пофиг. — Кресло стояло совсем рядом и было одновременно недостижимо далеко. Джек, почувствовав себя обманутым, деликатничать больше не собирался.  
— Чего бы ты там не хотел, этого не будет. Понял? Твой отец — отличный мужик. А ты зануда. Видел я таких умников знаешь где?  
— Где? — напряженно спросил капитан.

Джек вздохнул и заложил большой крюк, чтобы обойти его.  
— Нигде. Больно хотелось смотреть на такие унылые рожи.  
Он наконец добрался до вожделенной цели и теперь ерзал, устраиваясь в кресле, поэтому, когда капитан позади неприлично заржал, Джек лишь хмуро покосился на него.  
— Может, свалишь? — без особой надежды предложил он.

Капитан, все ещё посмеиваясь, покачал головой:  
— Ну вот, теперь у меня есть официальный отказ короля, — сказал он. — Хороший аргумент для отца, что мне нечего делать во дворце. Спасибо. Но вот по поводу рожи у меня все же вопрос. Ты свою не видел?

Теперь Джек замер с открытым ртом. Своих шрамов он не стеснялся, но это… было откровенным хамством. Отмерев, он снова потянулся к трости, одновременно шаря в кармане в поиске мобильника, чтобы сообщить охране, что они все-таки покидают этот дурдом. Капитан, все ещё улыбаясь, следил за ним.  
— Моя рожа, — сухо сказал Джек снова тяжело поднимаясь на ноги, — не повод для шуток.

Капитан заметно озадачился, потом его лицо забавно вытянулось.  
— Я не это имел в виду, — несчастным голосом произнёс он. — Конечно, она у тебя не унылая. А вполне даже симпатичная. Мне нравится. Очень.  
— Ты что несешь? — возмутился Джек.

Капитан скис ещё больше.  
— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — сказал он. — Просто не знаю, как себя с тобой вести.  
— Вот сейчас ты просто само обаяние, — кисло сообщил ему Джек.  
— Да, извини, — грустно отозвался капитан. — Не буду больше мешать.

Он правда направился к выходу. И Джек, чувствуя себя так, словно пнул собаку, когда та просила подачку, окликнул незадачливого ухажера.  
— А на улицу чего звал?

Тот остановился:  
— Погулять.  
— Это вряд ли, — тут же отрезал Джек. — Трость в снегу вязнет, — пояснил он.  
Капитан внимательно, словно только что увидел, посмотрел на эту чертову палку в руках Джека:  
— Да, — сказал он. — Точно, я не подумал.

Джек сдержал остроту на тему, что это не удивительно, и вместо этого предложил:  
— Можешь просто составить компанию у камина, если хочешь.

Капитан хотел. И все оставшееся время до ужина, а также во время оного и немного после, они до хрипоты спорили обо всем на свете. Начали, конечно с того, кто больше налажал в битве при Коринфе. Сайлас или Эбнер? Как стоит располагать дозорных на базе: на вышках или лучше пускать небольшие регулярные патрули? Что вкуснее, коньяк или шерри? Напоследок перемыли кости Кроссам.

Старый министр в их дискуссию не встревал и не одергивал. Сказать честно, Джек даже не смог бы сказать: была ли чета Голдов вообще за столом? Настолько его поглотил нелепый разговор. Спохватился он только на улице, куда неугомонный капитан все таки зазвал его полюбоваться окрестностями. Любоваться было чем. С одной стороны, вдали, тянулись синие горы. С другой, чуть в низине, была россыпь одно-двухэтажных коттеджей, сейчас, по ночи, усыпанных огоньками. Еще с одной стороны был лес, а с оставшейся, противоположной, — река. Удивительно спокойный пейзаж. Джек запрокинул голову, с удивлением вглядываясь в темное небо. Впервые за долгое время оно было не затянуто тучами, а наоборот — усыпано сияющими звёздами. Редкие снежинки кружились в воздухе, не достигая земли, словно зависнув. Джек прикрыл глаза, впитывая в себя покой этого места.  
— Как будто потеплело, — тихо произнёс он, покачав головой, отчего с волос соскользнула шапка. Но ему было лень наклоняться за ней, и он так и стоял, запрокинув голову.  
— Потеплело, — согласился капитан.  
«Марк, — напомнил себе Джек. — Его зовут Марк».

Марк поскрипел снегом и неожиданно вздохнул совсем рядом. Джек вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Марк поднял его свалившуюся шапку и, отряхнув, аккуратно водрузил на место, придвинувшись слишком близко. Кто потянулся первым, было не важно. Не важно было и то, что поцелуй вышел неуклюжий, от чего-то мокрый и колючий. Важно было лишь одно, чувство покоя и правильности происходящего.

После они еще немного постояли, соприкоснувшись лбами. Марк обхватил Джека за шею и теперь поглаживал большими пальцами тонкую кожу за ушами. Двигаться не хотелось. Хотелось так стоять вечность. Но…

Наконец Джек пошевелился, стряхивая наваждение.  
— Пойдём в дом? — правильно понял его Марк.  
Джек, извиняясь, улыбнулся:  
— Завтра рано вставать.  
— Да, — согласился Марк.  
Он нехотя отпустил его. Джек повернулся к дому.  
— О, — запоздало спохватился он. — Окна.  
Марк за спиной рассмеялся:  
— Думаешь, отец начнёт распускать слухи?  
Джек покосился на него:  
— Думаю, у тебя не будет проблем?  
— Не будет, — заверил его Марк. — Мы все выяснили много лет назад.

Джек промычал что-то неопределённое в ответ, вспомнив Сайласа.

В уютном молчании Марк проводил Джека до дверей спальни, где возникла неловкая заминка. Наконец, несколько церемонно пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, они разошлись.

В спальне, бесцельно покружив по комнате, Джек подбросил в камин ещё дров и отправился в душ и после сразу улегся спать, чтобы проснуться глубокой ночью от ощущения, что кто-то пристально смотрит на него.

Камин погас, и в комнате было настолько темно, что даже силуэты мебели едва угадывались. Подавив в себе детское желание натянуть одеяло на самую макушку, Джек вгляделся в темноту. На постели, в самых ногах, кто-то сидел, сложив руки на коленях. Только благодаря тому, что простыни были белоснежные, Джек различил знакомый хвост свисающих четок с бабочками.  
— Сэмюэльс? — тихо позвал он. — Это ты?  
— Извини, — незамедлительно отозвался тот. — Не хотел тебя будить.  
— Камин погас, — зачем-то сказал Джек.

Темный силуэт сидящего повернул голову к камину.  
— Да, действительно. Я не заметил.

В тишине было слышно, как щелкнули бусины четок. Пламя вспыхнуло само по себе. На стенах, постели, полу заплясали тёплые золотистые отблески. Пугающая тёмная фигура, подсвеченная огнём камина, превратилась в Сэмюэльса, перебирающего свои четки.  
— Извини, что разбудил, — повинился преподобный ещё раз.

Джек пожал плечами, дескать, да ладно, что уж тут.

Сэмюэльс встал, бесшумно прошелся по комнате, вернулся к постели и устроился рядом в кресле, подложив под спину маленькую вышитую подушку.  
— Я думал, ты умер, — сказал Джек, наблюдая за ним.

Сэмюэльс отмахнулся:  
— Это неважно.  
— А что важно? — спросил Джек.  
— То, что ты справляешься, — со значением произнёс Сэмюэльс, не мигая глядя на Джека.

Джек поежился под этим взглядом.  
— Почему я вообще разгребаю все это? — обиженно спросил он у Сэмюэльса. — Разбуди Шепарда, он же должен быть королём. Пусть возится со всем этим.  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Сэмюэльс, плеснув себе виски в стакан из графина, стоявшем на низком столике подле кресла. — М-м, вполне неплох, — оценил он, пригубив немного.

Джек, наблюдая за ним, сел в кровати.  
— Ты сам сказал, Бог меня не хочет, — обвиняюще напомнил он преподобному.  
— Не хочет, — согласился Сэмюэльс.  
— Тогда в чем тут логика? — с возмущением спросил Джек.  
— Ни в чем, — все так же спокойно отозвался Сэмюэльс.

Джек растерянно замолчал, потом протянул руку, требуя свою порцию виски. Сэмюэльс с готовностью плеснул во второй стакан и протянул ему.  
— Рад видеть, что ты наконец принимаешь себя, — непонятно сказал преподобный. — Кажется, этот Маркус — неплохой парень?

Джек, как раз глотнувший виски, чуть не поперхнулся.  
— Разве такие отношения не противны Ему?  
— С чего ты взял? — отозвался Сэмюэльс.  
— Сайлас так говорил.  
— Сайлас… Сайлас давно перестал слушать Его, выдавая желаемое за действительное. И вот к чему это все привело. Поверь, Ему без разницы, с кем ты спишь. Он любит одинаково всех своих детей.

Джек поболтал виски в стакане:  
— Если он нас любит, зачем наслал на нас зиму?  
— Это испытание, — спокойно пояснил Сэмюэльс. — И это не он наслал.  
— А кто?

Сэмюэльс загадочно улыбнулся и не ответил.

Чувствуя, как начинают слипаться глаза, Джек отставил стакан в сторону и снова улегся.  
— Ты будешь помогать мне? — сонно спросил он.  
— А ты будешь меня слушать? — спросил в ответ Сэмюэльс.  
— Я вообще не знаю, что делать. Мне нужны советы, — сонно щурясь на преподобного, попытался убедить его Джек.  
— До сих пор ты неплохо справлялся, — сказал тот, поправляя ему одеяло.

Джек от похвалы прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл снова, уже наступило утро. В кресле рядом с кроватью лежала примятая подушка, а на столике рядом стояли два стакана с виски…

* * *

После праздника жизнь во дворце потекла своим чередом. За бесконечными советами, судами, решениями текущих проблем замаячивший на горизонте роман, не имея продолжения, потускнел и уже не манил так. Но иногда, вечерами, Джек все равно с нежностью вспоминал августовский снежный вечер в особняке Голдов.

Министр, к слову, вел себя как обычно, ничем и никак не показывая, что рассчитывает после визита регента к нему в гости на какое-либо особое отношение. Не приносил он и вестей от Марка, который и вправду так и не подал заявку на перевод. Чем немало задел Джека. Поначалу Джек даже думал сам, в приказном порядке, распорядиться о назначении капитан-майора на должность главы безопасности. Но потом передумал, а погрузившись с головой в работу, пришёл к выводу, что это и к лучшему, что роман завял, не успев начаться. Все равно времени на это не было ни у него самого, ни у Марка.

Но осадок остался.

А через пару месяцев, притащившись после очередного суматошного дня в свою спальню, Джек увидел сидящего в кресле у камина Сэмюэльса.  
— Так и будешь делать вид, что ужасно занят? — спросил он у Джека.  
— Я и вправду ужасно занят, — возмущенно ответил Джек.  
— Погода портится, ты не заметил? — разглядывая Джека с явным неодобрением, сказал Сэмюэльс. — Становится ещё холоднее. И снег. Скоро сугробы достигнут второго этажа. Чего ты добиваешься?

Джек открыл рот, потом закрыл. Подумал ещё и спросил:  
— При чем тут я?  
— При чем тут ты? — тихо, с угрозой повторил Сэмюэльс. — Посмотри вокруг. Это твой мир, твоё королевство. Все, что здесь происходит, зависит от тебя. Все здесь завязано на тебе.

Пару минут Джек молча смотрел на него.  
— Я ничего не понял, — наконец признался он.  
— Джек, — проникновенно начал Сэмюэльс. — Если ты не разберешься в себе, это... — Он кивнул на окно. — Не закончится.

Джек невольно заулыбался.  
— Хочешь сказать, я это устроил?

Сэмюэльс утвердительно кивнул.  
— Именно так.  
— И мне нужно кхм… разобраться в себе, чтобы зима закончилась?  
— Верно, — снова подтвердил Сэмюэльс.  
— Все ясно, — в тон ему отозвался Джек. — Немедленно этим займусь.  
— Это не шутки, Джек. Чем дольше ты с этим тянешь, тем больше увязаешь и тем меньше у тебя шансов вернуться. Разберись в себе.

Джек почувствовал раздражение от этих шарад.  
— Куда вернуться?  
— Всему своё время, — таинственно произнёс Сэмюэльс.  
— О, какая таинственность, — фыркнул Джек. — Может, лучше дашь мне совет, как быть в этом году с налогом на землю? Если она не кормит своих владельцев, разве логично трясти с них налоги?  
— С этим ты и без меня разберешься, — сказал Сэмюэльс.

Джек кашлянул, показывая, что не согласен. Сэмюэльс не обратил на него внимания.  
— Моя задача — направить тебя, чтобы ты смог преодолеть в себе те барьеры, которые сам на себя навесил, — продолжил он с такими интонациями, словно Джек был малолетним идиотом. — До сих пор у тебя замечательно получалось. Над тобой довлел авторитет отца — ты научился не оглядываться на него. Тебя пугала ответственность — теперь ты, забыв о собственных страхах, ведешь свой народ. Ты смог признать, что не подходишь для короны и ждешь, когда очнется Дэвид. Ты успешно борешься со всеми своими проблемами, кроме одной: перестань отталкивать от себя людей. Ты имеешь право на счастье. В случившемся с Джозефом нет твоей вины.  
— Ты ошибаешься, — сдавленным голосом тихо произнёс Джек, отворачиваясь.  
— Перестань бегать от Маркуса, — сказал ему в спину Сэмюэльс.  
— Я не бегаю, — буркнул Джек. — Он сам бегает.

Сэмюэльс не ответил, и Джек обернулся. Все верно, в комнате больше никого не было.  
— Позер, — тихо фыркнул Джек себе под нос, потом громко крикнул: — Ты позер!

С каминной полки свалилась фотография Джека с его отрядом, сделанная на границе Лисьего леса. От звона разлетевшегося стекла Джек вздрогнул. Потом поднял фото. Почти все его ребята остались там, кто в лесу, кто на поле. А ведь за время службы они здорово сроднились. Да и его телохранители. Все пострадали из-за него. Так что, Сэмюэльс не прав. Дело не только в Джозефе. Людям вообще не стоит связываться с Джеком, если они хотят дожить до старости.

В следующие дни температура достигла максимально низкой отметки.

* * *

Поездка в Селох затянулась. Джек рассчитывал вернуться в Шайло ещё пару дней назад, поэтому, едва все подписи были поставлены, а руки пожаты, он прямым ходом сбежал на парковку, не дожидаясь фуршета.  
— В Шайло. Домой, — приказал он Питу, одному из телохранителей, усевшемуся за руль.

Пит, имея всего один рабочий глаз, был превосходным водителем и отлично запоминал маршруты. Так что менять его Джек не собирался.

Стюарт, оглохший на одно ухо, но имевший какое-то особенное чутье, помогающее избегать журналистов и прочих любопытных, устроился в салоне рядом с Джеком, а на второе переднее кресло уселся третий телохранитель, Грег, которого Марк принял за идиота.

Грег идиотом не был. Он прекрасно подмечал детали и отлично стрелял, но, имея перебитый нос и свернутую челюсть, громко чавкал и время от времени похрюкивал. Джек на это внимания не обращал, но, видимо, со стороны этот огромный детина, издающий забавные звуки, производил странное впечатление. Сейчас Грег невозмутимо заметил:  
— Вьюжит, сэр. Как бы в метель не попасть.

Джек отмахнулся. В Гильбоа уже третий год не было ни дня хорошей погоды. Так что во вьюге не было ничего необычного.  
— Тут ехать всего часа четыре. Выдвигаемся.

Телохранители переглянулись, Пит завёл мотор, и, плавно тронувшись, машина выехала с парковки и покатила по заснеженным улицам. Вскоре под мерное ворчание двигателя Джек уснул.

Когда он проснулся, в машине было темно. Сквозь залепленные снегом стёкла почти не проникал свет. Джек был до самого подбородка укрыт пледом, лежавшим в машине «на всякий случай». Телохранители о чем-то негромко переговаривались, но, заметив, что Джек проснулся, замолчали.  
— Где мы? — спросил у них Джек.  
— Неизвестно, сэр, — ответил Пит. — Мы заблудились.  
— Как? — машинально удивился Джек.  
— Вьюжило, сэр. Метель усилилась, и, думаю, мы свернули куда-то не туда, — не теряя спокойствия, пояснил Пит.  
— И что теперь?  
— Подождем, пока утихнет, — бодро сказал Грег.

Джек поморщился. Его брали сомнения, что погода улучшится. Скорее, ждать можно было ещё более сильного бурана. Впрочем, был вопрос, который сейчас его волновал больше. Он кашлянул, снова привлекая внимание и спросил:  
— Можно выйти отлить?  
— Лучше в бутылку, — извиняясь, немного невнятно сказал Стюарт. — Там ветер, слишком холодно и снег.

Ветер Джек чувствовал даже в машине. Под его порывами она немного покачивалась. Пожалуй, выходить было и впрямь не самой лучшей идеей. Джек вздохнул и протянул руку за бутылкой.

Время потянулось медленно. Пит через равные интервалы заводил прогреться машину и ненадолго включал печку, но салон все равно быстро выстывал. И при этом, несмотря на холод, становилось все душнее. Стало совсем темно. На улице страшно гудел и завывал ветер, то и дело швыряя в окна и на крышу комья снега.  
Телохранители, вслушиваясь в творящееся за пределами машины безобразие, иногда обменивались оптимистичными фразами в духе: главное, чтобы масло не замерзло, иначе никуда не уедем; этак скоро аккумулятор сядет; если выхлопную завалит, задохнемся.

Джек слушал их вполуха, то и дело поглядывая на часы на панели приборов. С момента, как они выехали из Селоха, прошло почти пятнадцать часов. Наверное, их уже хватились во дворце. Только вряд ли в таком буране смогут отправить поисковый отряд. Смогут ли их вообще найти?

Телохранители достали сухпаек, припасенный на подобный случай. И Стюарт всучил Джеку пару галет, полоску сушеного мяса и даже маленький стаканчик от термоса с остывшим кофе.  
— Я не хочу, — попытался отвертеться Джек.  
— Сэр, — очень убедительно сказал Стюарт. — Организму требуются калории для обогрева. Ешьте.

Джек сгреб еду и осторожно взял стаканчик.  
— А вы?

Стюарт помахал большим пакетом с галетами.  
— И мы тоже.

Это немного успокоило Джека.

Посасывая сухое мясо, Джек снова подумал о Марке. Теперь, когда бесславный конец маячил перед ним — вполне реальный и осязаемый, — от упущенной возможности стало обидно вдвойне. Чего он ждал? Что тот действительно заявится к нему во дворец? Но если Джек, будучи регентом, практически не имеет возможности распоряжаться собой, глупо было ожидать, что простой военный будет иметь больше свободы. К тому же зачем вообще было ждать, когда Марк сделает первый шаг, когда можно было сделать его самому и тем самым сразу все выяснить — стоит игра свеч или нет?

Время тикало, отщелкивая часы и минуты. Прошли сутки. В салоне стало намного холоднее. Пит пощелкал кнопками на панели:  
— Температура ещё упала, — сообщил он и извиняясь добавил: — И у нас заканчивается бензин.

Стюарт шепотом выматерился, Джек повторил тоже самое вслух.

Когда к концу второго дня машина отказалась заводиться, Грег перебрался назад. Джек, уже давно прижавшийся к Стюарту в попытке согреться, теперь оказался зажат между ними двумя. Пит сдвинул оба передних кресла до упора вперёд и тоже пересел назад, только не на сиденье, а на пол, обхватывая всех троих своими мощными лапищами.  
— Не дури, — сонно пробормотал Джек. — Садись нормально.  
— Не спите, сэр, — строго отозвался Пит.

Но холод и усталость сделали своё дело, и, несмотря на попытки телохранителей не дать ему уснуть, Джек, пригревшись, все таки провалился в сон. Перед тем, как окончательно заснуть, он успел ещё раз обидеться на Марка. «Если бы этот зануда перешёл ко мне, мы бы точно никуда не поехали, — сонно подумал Джек. — Это ведь наверняка было нарушение каких-нибудь правил».

Когда он проснулся, то сообразить, где он и что происходит, получилось не сразу. Первым, что он почувствовал, было тепло. Потом он понял, что лежит на кровати. Довольно жёсткой. В сумраке, прямо перед глазами, белел потолок.  
— Очнулся? — спросил у него знакомый голос.

Джек скосил глаза. На стуле возле кровати сидел Сэмюэльс, скрестив на груди руки. Выглядел он очень сердитым.  
— Я ведь предупреждал тебя! — продолжил он отчитывать Джека. — Но нет, надо все довести до крайности…  
— А мои ребята? — хрипло перебил его Джек.

Сэмюэльс сочувственно посмотрел на него.  
— Все живы, — наконец сказал он. — Но по ушам бы надавать тебе не мешало.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Джек прикрывая глаза.

В следующий раз, когда он проснулся, в комнате горел свет. Он различил марлевые ширмы, которые бывают в больнице. Рядом с его кроватью сопел Марк, сидя на полу и положив голову на скрещенные руки. Джек узнал его по знакомому, немного рыжеватому, ежику форменной стрижки. Не успев себя остановить, он протянул руку и погладил его по голове. Марк мгновенно вскинулся и замигал по-совиному.  
— Ты проснулся, — хрипло сказал он. — Как себя чувствуешь? Позвать врача?

Джек помотал головой.  
— Ну и напугал ты меня, — пожурил его Марк.  
— Извини, — отозвался Джек. — Что это за место?  
— Да какая-то сельская больница. Везти тебя в Шайло по такой погоде не рискнули, а то мало ли, ещё куда дальше бы занесло всех сразу. Зачем ты вообще куда-то поехал в буран? — с негодованием набросился он на Джека. — Это же элементарное нарушение правил безопасности! Не думаешь о себе, подумал бы о своих ребятах. Пит чуть без ног не остался.

Сердце у Джека екнуло.  
— Это ты виноват, — буркнул он.

Марк ошарашенно вытаращился на него.  
— Я? Я заставил тебя выехать в буран? Заставил тебя рисковать своей жизнью?  
— Ты не пошёл ко мне в службу безопасности, вот и результат, — пояснил Джек.

Марк озадаченно поморгал.  
— Ладно, — наконец сказал он. — Если не попаду под трибунал, подам прошение о переводе.  
— За что трибунал? — не понял Джек.

Марк погладил его по голове.  
— Когда объявили, что королевский кортеж не доехал до Шайло, мы с приятелями угнали снегоходы и отправились тебя искать. Сам понимаешь, хоть и нашли, но это нарушение устава и даже больше.  
— Ты меня нашёл? — удивился Джек.  
— Ну да, — просто отозвался Марк.

Джек улыбнулся, в груди потеплело.  
— Мне нужны такие отчаянные, — сказал он. — Не будет никакого трибунала, я заберу вас себе. Регент я или кто, в конце концов?  
— Ты балбес, — ласково сказал Марк, целуя его в нос.  
— Нет, — серьёзно отозвался Джек. — Балбес у нас ты, мне твой отец по секрету сказал.

* * *

Через пару дней, когда буран совсем стих, Джек вместе с телохранителями, Марком и его приятелями отправился в Шайло. Настроение у Джека было отличное, погода радовала, и уж совсем удивила Мишель, выбежавшая к нему навстречу. Смеясь и плача одновременно, она кинулась ему на шею, и стуча маленькими кулачками ему по плечам, выкрикнула:  
— Никогда не смей так больше поступать! Как королева, я тебе запрещаю!

Джек растроганно обнял её в ответ:  
— Прости. Я налажал.

Уже войдя во дворец, Мишель сообщила:  
— Дэвид очнулся сегодня утром.  
— О, поздравляю! — порадовался за неё Джек. — Значит, скоро я могу рассчитывать на отпуск?

Мишель засмеялась.  
— Рассчитывать можешь, но, боюсь, ещё не скоро. Он только очнулся, врачи говорят, потребуется немало времени, чтобы он восстановился полностью. И потом, Джек. Мы ведь не справимся без тебя. Ты ведь уже разобрался в этой системе, а ни я, ни Дэвид в этом ничего не понимаем. Может, лучше вообще все оставить как есть?

Джек нахмурился и что-то неопределенно промычал.  
— Посмотрим, — наконец сказал он.

Решив не откладывать дела в долгий ящик, он быстро принял душ и переоделся, вызвал к себе секретаря и отдал ему распоряжение оформить бумаги на нового главу королевской службы безопасности и его помощников.  
— Не передумал? — спросил он у Марка.  
— Нет, не надейся. Теперь от меня не отделаешься, — улыбаясь, ответил тот.  
— Хорошо, — отозвался Джек и, пользуясь минутой, когда секретарь скрылся в недрах стола, быстро поцеловал Марка.  
— Пойду к министрам, — извиняясь добавил он. — Справишься сам дальше?

Марк кивнул:  
— Не волнуйся.  
— Хорошо, значит, до вечера.

Джек бодро постукивал тростью по мраморным плитам коридора. Взгляд в окно только добавил ему позитива — в кои-то веки за последние годы стены и стёкла позолотило солнце. Кажется, жизнь шла на лад.

Поэтому не ожидавший новых каверз Джек, открыв дверь в зал совещаний, не сразу понял, куда попал. Вместо привычного длинного стола, стоявшего полукругом и огромных, во всю стену, окон, он очутился в длинной неуютной комнате с небольшим окошком, за которым бушевала гроза. Перед окном стояла больничая кровать, на которой кто-то лежал. Пищали приборы. Джек попятился и наткнулся на кого-то, стоявшего позади. Обернувшись, он увидел Сэмюэльса.  
— Что здесь происходит? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Джек.  
— Ты справился, — тихо сказал Сэмюэльс. — Пришло время проснуться.  
— Что? — Джек попятился было от него, но преподобный, словно приклеенный, последовал за ним, даже не утруждая себя перебирать ногами.  
— Будет лучше, если ты проснешься сам, — убеждая его сказал Сэмюэльс. — Не бойся.  
— Что за бред ты несешь? — Джек выставил вперёд трость, как оружие, но Сэмюэльс её, казалось, даже не заметил.  
— Посмотри, кого ты там видишь?

Джек, против своей воли, повернул голову к кровати. На постели, опутанный проводками и датчиками, с капельницей, лежал он сам. Похудевший, посеревший, с сединой в волосах, но Джек себя узнал сразу. Сердце болезненно затрепыхалось. Он в ужасе снова уставился на Сэмюэльса.  
— Ты впал в кому, — с состраданием глядя на него пояснил преподобный. — Этот мир, Гильбоа, дворец, люди — это все в твоей голове. Прежде чем возвратиться, ты должен был разобраться в себе. И у тебя получилось, я горжусь тобой. Теперь пора просыпаться, дальше тянуть уже просто нельзя.

Джек снова попятился. Он подумал про Марка — у них только все начало налаживаться. Подумал про Мишель — кажется, они наконец нашли общий язык. Подумал про Стю, Грега и Пита, таких верных и простых и таких нужных. Подумал про старого министра, к которому искренне успел привязаться. Все это не могло быть выдумкой. Но… он снова покосился на кровать.  
— Я не хочу возвращаться, — твёрдо сказал он. — Пусть это только воображение, но оно моё. Мне здесь комфортно. Я остаюсь.

Сэмюэльс нахмурился.  
— Джек, — строго начал он. — Времени осталось в обрез, не глупи.

Джек снова попятился.  
— Нет, — упрямо повторил он. — Не буду. Я не хочу. Зачем?  
— Джек, — громче и с угрозой воззвал к нему Сэмюэльс.

И в этот момент стены жуткой палаты вдруг содрогнулись и пошли волнами. Джек словно увяз в мраморном полу, не в силах сдвинуться с места и с каждой секундой погружаясь все глубже.  
— Джек! — крикнул Сэмюэльс.

Джек, пытаясь высвободиться из каменного плена, протянул к нему руку. Сэмюэльс, неожиданно тяжело, словно что-то тормозило его и не пускало к Джеку, приблизился. Но вместо того, чтобы взять Джека за руку, положил ладонь ему на лоб и толкнул что было силы. Закричав, Джек кубарем полетел в стену, но вместо удара о камень как будто с головой погрузился в воду. Чувствуя, как горят лёгкие от недостатка воздуха, он рванулся к свету над головой…  
… и открыл глаза.  
— Он очнулся! — крикнул кто-то. — Очнулся! Врача!

Вокруг загалдели, что-то противно и резко запищало, сильно запахло лекарствами, рядом засновали люди, но Джек, глядя в высокий белый потолок, не обращал на них внимания. Он думал о том, что оставил там, в той, «ненастоящей» жизни, и от невыносимой тоски по несбывшемуся счастью у него текли слезы.

* * *

Когда он пришел в себя снова, у его кровати сидела Мишель.  
— Джек, наконец-то! — воскликнула Мишель, пересаживаясь к нему на кровать. — Как же ты нас напугал!  
— В самом деле? — едва шевеля губами, пошутил Джек.  
— Еще и шутит! — возмутилась Мишель. — Три месяца провалялся в коме! Думаешь, это шутки?  
— Ого… — Джек снова уставился в потолок. Там тоже сначала были три месяца, а потом у него прошло три года.  
— А зима уже кончилась? — внезапно спросил он.  
— Какая зима, Джек? — удивилась Мишель. — Август в самом разгаре. Наш месяц.  
— Наш?  
— Джек, август же!  
— А ну да, точно, — рассеянно отозвался Джек. — А где мама?

Мишель замялась:  
— Она передала корону тебе и покинула Гильбоа.  
— На меня? — удивился Джек. — Я же был в коме.

Мишель пожала плечами, дескать, ну вот такая оригинальная у нас маман.  
— А Дэвид уже очнулся? — спросил Джек.  
— Дэвид? Да, давно уже. У него было совсем легкое ранение.  
— А отец?

Мишель снова замялась:  
— Ты не помнишь, да? Он закрыл тебя собой. В общем, он погиб. Мама поэтому и уехала. Сказала, что передает корону тебе, так как, видимо, поступок отца свидетельствует о том, что он тебя простил. Но она не может.  
— Ясно, — отозвался Джек.  
— Делами пока занимались мы с Дэвидом, — извиняющимся тоном сказала Мишель. — Но раз ты очнулся…  
— Нет-нет, — торопливо перебил её Джек. — Кажется, Сэмюэльс говорил, что Дэвид избран на царство Богом, так пусть и правит себе.

Мишель пожевала губами.  
— Вообще-то мы ждали, что ты вступишь в свои права. Я не могу быть королевой, мне не хватает твердости и знаний. И Дэвид, он тоже считает, что не справится сам. Мы думали сыграть свадьбу, когда ты придешь в себя.  
— Разве вы не уже? — удивился Джек.

Мишель забавно покраснела.  
— Нет, что ты.

Распахнулись двери, и в палату влетел Дэвид:  
— Джек, ты очнулся! — воскликнул он, кидаясь к кровати.

Его радость Джека озадачила. Неужели дела в королевстве шли настолько паршиво, что будущий зять уже просто мечтал свалить все проблемы на бывшего соперника в борьбе за корону?  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — сдержанно поприветствовал Джек. — Что нового в королевстве?  
— Оо, — с мукой протянул Дэвид. — Джек, это такой геморрой!  
— Дэвид! — возмущенно одернула его Мишель.  
— Извини, милая, — извинился Дэвид перед невестой, погладил ее по руке и снова обратился к Джеку. — Но это правда. В законодательной системе путаница, среди министров — путаница. В казне — дыра. В экономике провис. Не знаю, как ты со всем этим будешь разбираться.  
— Гм… — отозвался Джек. — Я думал, ты мне будешь помогать.

Дэвид как будто засветился изнутри, что придало его простоватому лицу благородство.  
— Я всегда буду служить стране и своему королю, — торжественно произнес он.  
— Спасибо, — неловко поблагодарил его Джек, и переводя тему спросил: — А что предлагает министр по экономике?  
— Министр? Но Джек, пост министра давно пустует.  
— Вот как? — удивился Джек. — Мне казалось, там был такой, старый. Голд кажется.

Мишель покачала головой.  
— У нас никогда не было министра с такой фамилией.  
— Ясно, — растроенно отозвался Джек.

Они еще немного поговорили, в основном Мишель и Дэвид пересказывали Джеку последние новости. Наконец заглянувший в палату Стюарт деликатно кашлянул от двери, и Мишель с Дэвидом засобирались:  
— Тебе надо отдохнуть, мы тебя совсем загрузили, — сказала Мишель, целуя его в щеку.  
— До завтра, — по-простому попрощался Дэвид, улыбаясь.

Когда они ушли, Стюарт снова заглянул в палату.  
— Вам что-нибудь нужно, сэр? — спросил он у Джека.  
— Да, — с заминкой ответил Джек. — Что происходит?  
— Сэр? — не понимая, переспросил Стюарт, подходя ближе.  
— Не припомню, когда мы помирились с Шепардом?  
— А, так это в последней битве у Калвари, сэр, — охотно пояснил Стюарт. — Вы даже побратались. Как раз перед тем как… — он выразительно посмотрел на кровать.  
— Да, верно, — рассеянно отозвался Джек. — А почему Томасина здесь?  
— А где она должна быть, сэр?  
— У Хелены Пардис?  
— Это кто-то важный, сэр?  
— Гм… Просто передай ей, что я желаю, чтобы она была там, а не здесь.  
— Хорошо, сэр, — озадаченно согласился Стюарт. — Что-то еще, сэр?  
— Да, а что с Питом и Грегом?

Стюарт сильно удивился:  
— О, так их ведь комиссовали еще по прошлой осени, сэр.  
— Почему?  
— Из-за контузии, сэр.  
— Но не тебя, — заметил Джек. — Ты скрыл глухоту?

Стюарт покраснел:  
— Простите, сэр. Я подам в отставку сразу, как вы выпишетесь из больницы.  
— Что? Нет, я наоборот — верни их обратно.

Стюарт заметно растерялся:  
— Хорошо, сэр. Как скажете. Спасибо.  
Он неловко завис рядом, потом уточнил:  
— Что-нибудь еще?  
— Да, мои ноги…  
— А что с ними, сэр?  
— Я их почти не чувствую, — Джек с тревогой посмотрел на телохранителя.  
— Просто еще не восстановилось кровообращение, — заверил его Стюарт. — Врачи сказали, что с опорно-двигательным аппаратом у вас полный порядок.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Джек и замер, заметив в дверях... — Марк?

Стюарт обернулся:  
— Это Пол, сэр. Замначальника службы безопасности, сэр. Это он вас и нашел там, в Кармеле. Не отходит от дверей, — с намеком добавил он.

Джек невольно заулыбался.  
— Ясно, иди.  
— Пригласить его войти? — спросил Стюарт.  
— Позже, — отказался Джек, это следовало хорошенько обдумать. Но в груди заметно потеплело.

Стюарт, сдерживая улыбку, вышел из палаты.  
— Я загляну попозже, — сказал он напоследок.

Однако в тишине Джек пробыл недолго. Словно бы из воздуха соткался Сэмюэльс и присел на кровать.  
— Видишь? — сказал он. — Здесь настоящая жизнь.  
— Ты мог дать мне умереть, — ответил Джек.  
— Я же сказал тебе, Бог тебя не хочет. Всему свое время.  
— Я думал, ты говорил про царство.  
— Тогда я говорил про царство, там я говорил про тебя, здесь я говорю про жизнь.  
— Что у тебя за манера — изъясняться шарадами, — возмутился Джек.

Сэмюэльс таинственно улыбнулся.

Опасаясь, что он сейчас опять исчезнет, как кот из детской книжки, Джек спросил:  
— Ты будешь помогать мне?  
— Разве я не этим занимаюсь? — откликнулся Сэмюэльс.

Джек закатил глаза, а когда посмотрел снова, преподобный уже, разумеется, пропал.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — проворчал себе под нос Джек.  
— Я приду, когда буду нужен, — сказал ему из пустоты голос преподобного.

Джек вздрогнул и, чувствуя себя дураком, вежливо поблагодарил в пустоту:  
— Спасибо, я очень ценю твою помощь.

В комнате мягко хмыкнули.  
— Идиотизм, — буркнул Джек себе под нос и громко позвал: — Стюарт!

Дверь немедленно распахнулась:  
— Да, сэр?  
— Позови ко мне Мар… Пола.

Стюарт снова улыбнулся той же раздражающе-знающей улыбочкой:  
— Конечно, сэр. Одну минуту.

Минуты не прошло — Пол зашел раньше, прикрыв за собой дверь перед самым носом бдительного телохранителя.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, сэр?  
— О, значит, тут мы еще на вы, — ляпнул не подумав Джек, брови у Пола взлетели вверх.  
— Сэр?  
— Э… Я хотел поговорить, — сказал Джек. — Расскажи мне о себе. Кем были твои родители?

Пол с недоумением моргнул.  
— Вся информация обо мне есть в моем личном деле, если хотите, я принесу его.  
— Так, а занудство у тебя все такое же, — отметил Джек.

Пол встревожился:  
— Сэр?  
— Ничего-ничего, — успокоил его Джек. — Так, чем занимается твой отец? Или… — спохватился он.  
— Мой отец был казначеем, пока его не сместил Кросс. Ныне отец ничем не занимается, — довольно сухо ответил Пол.

Джек заметно оживился.  
— В самом деле? — сказал он. — Тогда что он думает насчет того, чтобы вернуться?

Пол с удивлением посмотрел на него.  
— Думаю, он будет рад, — осторожно ответил он.  
— Отлично, тогда сообщи ему как можно скорее. У нас полно работы.  
— Вы еще в больнице, сэр, — с сомнением произнес Пол. — Какая работа?  
— Ну, вот, чтобы не перетрудиться, у меня есть ты.

Пол покраснел.  
— Благодарю за доверие, сэр, — церемонно сказал он, щелкнув каблуками, Джек даже невольно восхитился, как это у него так эффектно получилось.  
— Я могу идти? — спросил Пол.  
— Да, иди, — отпустил его Джек.

Торопить события было ни к чему. Теперь у Джека было полно времени, чтобы жить, ведь Сэмюэльс ясно дал понять, что Бог не ждет его к себе слишком рано.


End file.
